kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Great Elroe Labyrinth
The Great Elroe Labyrinth is the largest labyrinth in the world, connecting the continents of Daztrudia and Kasanagara underground while having an ocean above it. It is home to a myriad of monsters that often have the name of the dungeon attached to their name. This is the first dungeon the protagonist awakes in after her reincarnation. Background The Great Elroe Labyrinth is an important connection between Daztrudia and Kasanagara, as the ocean is impassable due to the presence of water dragons. While in these days teleportation circles are also an option, the Labyrinth is still the only land connection between the two continents. The Labyrinth is in total far larger than HokkaidoWeb Novel Chapter 102. Plot Two characters were reincarnated inside of the labyrinth, one as a nameless Small Lesser Taratect and the other as an Earth Dragon egg. Fortunately for the dragon egg, she was brought out of the labyrinth by a group of adventurers, while the spider reincarnator has to live in the harsh environment of the labyrinth. Layout The Labyrinth is separated into four different levels of depth; the Upper Strata, Middle Strata, Lower Strata, and Bottom Strata. The Upper Strata is the highest floor of the labyrinth and the area that the weakest monsters inhabit, although nearly all of them are poisonous. People that pass through the Labyrinth to cross from Daztrudia to Kasanagara will travel only through this layer, as any lower ones would be too dangerous for humans. The Middle Strata of the Labyrinth sits between the Upper and Lower strata. The entire area is covered in flowing, red-hot magma. Below the Middle Strata are the Lower Strata and Bottom Strata. Compared to the Middle Strata the environment is less hostile, being a simple cavern landscape, but instead are swarmed with many powerful monsters that are incomparable to the Upper and Middle Strata. There are some monsters that are not powerful in these strata, such as the snail-bugManga Chapter 13. Known Individuals *The Nightmare of the Labyrinth *Queen Taratect *Earth Dragon Araba *Earth Dragon Kagna *Fire Dragon Rend *Earth Dragon Geere *Earth Dragon Fuito *Earth Dragon GakiaWeb Novel character introduction 2 *Water Dragon KragWeb Novel S23 *Earth Dragon EkisaWeb Novel S26 *Sariel Monster PopulationWeb Novel Extra Bestiary Upper Strata Creatures in this layer seem to be weaker than the other layers, most of them also specialize in inducing status effects. *Small Lesser Taratect *Elroe Frog *Elroe Randanel (three intimate friends) *Elroe Peckatot (Penguin) *Elroe Basilisk *Small Rock Turtle *Elroe Ferect (Centipede) *Elroe Baladorado (Snake) *unnamed blade antler deer monster *unnamed bat monster *unnamed 6-legged wolf monster *unknown dragon/dinosaur-like monster *Elroe Wiris (Flower monster) Manga Volume 1 Bonus short story *Water dragon Middle Strata As the middle layer is filled with lava pools most of these creatures have fire related attacks and fire resistance capable of swimming in the lava. *Elroe Piek (Red dog) *Elroe Geafrog (Elroe Frog's evolution) *Elroe Debegiad (Round bug) *Elroe Gunerush (Seahorse) *Elroe Guneseven (Catfish) *Elroe Gunerave (Eel) *Elroe Gunesohka (Fire Drake) Lower Strata Most of the creatures in this layer are very dangerous compared to the ones from the upper layers. *Elro Greim (Mouse) *Finjicote (Bee) *High Finjicote *General Finjicote *Queen Finjicote *Elroe Gastruch (Snail-Bugs) *Elroe Greshigard (Mantis) *Elroe Daznatch (limbed fish) *Elroe Kohokoro (Pill bug) *Greater Taratect *Anogratch (Monkey) *Bagragratch (Giant monkey) *Elroe Baraggish (Giant snake) *Earth Dragon Bottom Strata The most dangerous place in the dungeon due to being inhabited mostly by Earth Dragons, and being the place where the Queen Taratect can be found when she's not wandering around the Labyrinth. *Earth Dragon Wandering These creatures move around the different layers of the labyrinth. *Arch Taratect *The Remnants of the Nightmare Features References Category:Locations